Love Lockdown
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My alternate ending to "Permanent Breakup" inspired by Kanye West's song: "Love Lockdown". Shifu FINALLY gets over Rei with song. Enjoy!


Love Lockdown

by: Terrell James

About 5 hours after Rei's permanent breakup, Shifu has been haunted by Kenshin and Rei's relationship and the events that had happened on that day and that he doesn't need her anymore. But, at the same time, he secretly loves her, but s her on the outside after what she did to him that bruised his heart. The voices of Rei surrounded his head like crazy and drove him to a point of breaking down.

He woke up and went outside on the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom and can't seem to get rid of the thoughts of Rei and her face. As he looked at the picture of Rei 7 years ago, one tear shed from his face and curled himself in a little ball, crying for 2 1/2 minutes. He wanted to forget about Rei because he felt like she damaged his heart and left it in pieces. Shifu hung his ears lower and decides to let out every single memories with song. He brought out his iPod and starts to play a song and sing-along to it that makes sense to his former love interest.

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

_What I had to do, had to run from you_

_I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong_

_And that haunted me on the way home_

_So you never know, never, never know_

_Never know enough, till it's over, love_

_'Til we lose control, system overload_

_Screaming, "No, no, no, no-no!"_

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

_See, I wanna move, but can't escape from you_

_So I keep it low, keep a secret code_

_So everybody else don't have to know_

_So keep your love locked down_

_Your love locked down_

_Keeping your love locked down_

_Your love locked down_

_Now keep your love locked down_

_Your love locked down_

_Now keep your love locked down_

_You lose_

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

_I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true_

_I got somethin' to lose, so I gotta move_

_I can't keep myself and still keep you too_

_So I keep in mind when I'm on my own_

_Somewhere far from home in the danger zone_

_How many times did I tell ya 'fore I finally got through_

_You lose, you lose_

_I'm not lovin' you, the way I wanted to_

_See I had to go, see I had to move_

_No more wastin' time, you can't wait for life_

_We're just racin' time, where's the finish line_

_So keep your love locked down_

_Your love locked down_

_Keeping you love locked down_

_Your love locked down_

_Now keep your love locked down_

_Your love locked down_

_No keep your love locked down_

_You lose_

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

_I bet no one knew, I've got no one new_

_I know I said I'm through, but got love for you_

_But I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

_Gotta keep it goin', keep the lovin' going_

_Keep it on a roll, only someone knows_

_If I be with you, baby, I'm confused_

_You choose, you choose_

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

_Where I wanna go, I don't need you_

_I've been down this road too many times before_

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

_So keep your love locked down_

_Your love locked down_

_Keeping your love locked down_

_Your love locked down_

_Now keep your love locked down_

_Your love locked down_

_Now keep your love locked down_

_You lose, you lose_

_You lose, you lose_

_You lose_

As he heard the African drumbeats on his iPod, Shifu was staring at the sky, looking at the stars, thinking that if Oogway was here, he would know what to do to ease his heartbreaking pain. He kept looking up at the sky, unaware that Po was watching him from behind.

He came from behind the tree, holding something that lights up and Shifu saw the light coming in front of his face and was surprised that Po heard Shifu singing, again.

"Just can't stop singing, do ya?" asked Po.

"What are you doing up, panda?" asked Shifu.

"Your singing woke me up. So I'm guessing you're not over Rei."

"I'm definitely over her, Po. I don't need her anymore."

"Sure you are."

"I'm serious."

Po gave Shifu a glare look to give him the truth, then he sighed and said, "Okay, maybe I'm not over her, but I'm still not over what she did to me. She broke my heart again, Po."

"Well, hey. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be anymore."

Shifu hung his ears low and feels as if those words struck him deeply inside of him, like he still has feelings for her. Thoughts of her were about to diminish and fade away quickly. He still holds on those memories and tries to prove Po wrong, but admits to himself that Po's right.

He turned to Po and said, "You're right, panda. I think this relationship just wasn't meant to be anyway."

"Of course. You got something she doesn't have. Us."

Shifu rose his ears up and felt as if he's lucky to have Po and the Furious Five in his life and smiled to himself. He started to walk away, but turned back to Po and said, "Thanks, Po."

Po stopped and looked back on his master, smiled and said, "No problem, Master."

When he heard the thunder rolling from the sky, he ran back inside his room in silence and sheltered himself from the rain. He lit up 15 candles in order to maintain some inner peace. Minutes later, he looked at a picture of Rei and decided it's best to forget about her and moved on with his life. He held up a picture and put it under the candles and it started to burn. He put the burning photo in a bucket and it burned in flames. He sighed and then smiled to himself, knowing that it was the right thing to do to deal with the breakup. He blew out of the candles and went back to sleep, in peacefulness.

That was "Love Lockdown" from Kanye West. Hoping it's an awesome story. This is my alternate ending to "Permanent Breakup", so I hope you guys likey! 


End file.
